Showdown on World of Dark City
The Showdown on World of Dark City is a Battle Between Sora and Xenonair during the Space battle on World of dark city. Story The Heroic Commander Sora, and his Leaders gave the Speech in the Galactic Senate in the Galactic Kingdom, to The Battle in Nevada. Then Steve Hiller, and David Levinson with His Heroic Commanders aboards the Ship to Visit the World of Dark City, and See the Xenonair is, Apparently, Battle against us. Tracks, Kohaku and Cosmos then defeated the Enemy infantry and retreat from the black and purple planet. Sora pernamentaly gives the final blow to xenonair and flees. by then He and the commanders retreat so rapidly and leaves the world of dark city before it explodes. Information Locations *World of Dark City Result Belligerents *The Galaxy Alliance of all Heroes **Heroic Alliance of Universe *Heroic Human Organizations **NEST **US Infantry *The Galaxy Empire of all Evil **World of Dark Alliance **Evil Sorveignity Commanders *Sora *Optimus Prime *Sailor Moon *Setsuna F. Seiei *Hot Shot *Xenomorphous *Megatron Combatants The Heroic armies and Teams *Ironhide *Cosmos *Kohaku *Miroku *Sango The Heroic alliance of Universe *Tracks *Keswick *Warpath *Roadking Heroic Humans *Major Captain Lennox *Captain Steve Hiller World of Dark Alliance *Zexion Strength Autobot Infantry *1,000,000,000 Autobot Vanguards *1,000,000,000 Autobot Soldiers *1,000,000,000 Autobot Heavy Commandos *1,000,000,000 Autobot Fighters *3,000,000 Autobot Heavy Fighters *100,000 Autobot Shuttles Decepticon Infantry *1,000,000,000 Air Warriors *1,000,000,000 Jet Snipers *2,000,000 Air Fighters *2,000,000 Air Enforcers Heartless *15 Neoshadows *20 Pureblood Battlecarriers *10 Cherry Philharmonics *10 Indigo Waves *15 Black Ballades *5 Red Armors *20 Exterminators Nobodies *12 Dusks *15 Ninjas *5 Gamblers *5 Ultra-Mecha Dragoons Unversed *10 Bruisers *5 Tank Topplers *3 Galaxy Armors Casualites and Loses Characters Heroic Commanders Sora Final Form.png|Supreme Commander Sora Sailor Moon.jpg|Commander Sailor Moon Soldier Hot Shot axelzooka.jpg|Hot Shot Optimus Prime.jpg|Commander Optimus Prime File:770px-Setsuna_2314.png|Great Commander Setsuna F. Seiei / 00 Gundam Heroic Armies and Teams File:TheImmobilizer Ironhide firingwildly.jpg|Ironhide File:300px-G1CosmosColorModel.jpg|Cosmos Kohaku.jpg|Kohaku Heroic Alliance of Universe File:Tracksg1.jpg|Tracks File:Warpathg1.jpg|Warpath File:Character large 332x363 keswick.jpg|Keswick Autobot Infantry Humans and Armies Images 130.jpg|Captain Steve Hiller Decepticons File:Comrade Megatronstocktrans.jpg|Commander Megatron 638px-Titan2 Ransacktransforms.jpg|Ransack 200px-SGWarpath Reunification5.jpg|Treads 200px-Ricochet.jpg|Sideways 200px-SG Wheeljack.jpg|Landpoint 200px-SG-Broadside.jpg|Spaceblast 229px-Zexion Days.png|Zexion the Cloaked Schemer 300px-Titan12-Tankoralamo.jpg|Ground Rage Evil Gods 485px-Unicron-UltimateGuide.jpg|Evil God Supreme Leader Unicron Enemies Heartless Pureblood Neoshadow (KHII).png|Neoshadow Heartless Carrier Ships.png|Pureblood Heartless Carrier Ships Emblem Cherry Philharmonic.png|Cherry Philharmonic Indigo Wave.png|Indigo Wave File:Black Ballade render.png|Black Ballade AirSoldierHeartless-1.png|Air Commander File:Red Armor render.png|Red Armor File:Loader Walker.png|Exterminator Nobodies Dusk KHII.png|Dusk Ninja Nobody by Aurorae Phoenix.jpg|Ninja Gambler.jpg|Gambler 471px-Xemnas's Dragon KHII.png|Ultra-MechaDragoon Unversed Bruiser.png|Brusier Illimitable Tank.png|Tank Toppler UnversedArmor-1.png|Galaxy Armor MandrakeUnversed 2.0.png|Blue Leaf Arch Raven.png|Arch Raven Nuclear Topper.png|Nuclear Toppler Decepticon Infantry File:Cyclonus.jpg|Decepticon Attack Ship Drones file:DeadEndDroneAlliance.jpg|Decepticon Dead end Drones File:AirWarriors MTMtE.jpg|Decepticon Air Warriors File:JetSniper-render.png|Decepticon Jet Snipers Vehicles Heroic Ships Evil Ships K.I.A. W.I.A. Quotes (Suddenly Crashed All Over) Ironhide: 'Dave? What Are You Doing?!' Dave: 'I'm Making a Mess!' Ironhide: 'Stop! Don't do it! Relax. Okay, we can Give sora to give a Speech to the Heroes, and we Have to Destroy Unicron To Save the Earth.' Kohaku: 'What's the Plan to Destroy Unicron's Alien Dreadnought?' Ironhide: 'Because The Dreadnought is Coming over Nevada. So we can modify to your Battleships with aerialbots and Fortress Maximus for good.' Kohaku: 'You're Right. if we can destroy the Leader of the Evil Gods, and We have to Keep it up.' Setsuna F. Seiei: 'Then Why does Steve Hiller and Dave can go to World of Dark City, and Destroy Unicron?' Kohaku: 'It'll Take the Matrix to Light our Darkest Our, and a lot of People will be safe.' Category:Epic Battle Category:Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night Category:Events